The disclosure relates generally to a neutron radiation generator, and, more specifically, to determining internal pressure in a neutron radiation generator.
A neutron radiation generator, when operating, may include a gas inside a chamber thereof. An acceleration member, e.g., to generate an electric field within a neutron generator, may accelerate ions from an ion source into an ion beam. The ion beam may be transported toward a target at a speed sufficient such that neutron radiation is generated when the ions impact the target. Neutron radiation may be emitted into material, e.g., a formation, adjacent to the radiation generator. The neutron radiation may interact with atoms in the material, and those interactions can be detected and analyzed in order to determine information about the material.